Tiger's Eye
Tiger's Eye is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She was a quartz who had previously served Yellow Diamond and eventually joined the Crystal Gems. She was captured by Homeworld along with a bunch of other Gems where she was shattered. Her gem shards were used for a forced fusion experiment. Appearance Tiger's Eye was a huge and husky quartz Gem. She had large feet and hands with visible, pointed black nails. Tiger's Eye had a wide, chubby face, small eyes, and a curvy mouth. When her teeth were exposed, they revealed fangs. Her wild, bushy beige hair curved down around her neck and attached itself to her jacket. It, along with her pants, were a dark brown that featured asymmetrical golden brown stripes. On her right shoulder, took the shape of a star. The jacket and pants had white furry trimming that resembled her hair. Tiger Eye's gemstone was located on her right forearm. Personality Tiger's Eye was wild, brash, and loved freedom. Described as someone with an "in-your-face" attitude, it was very easy for her to come off as overbearing. She was a Gem who would take on her problems head without hesitation, especially in battle. Open minded, she'd liked to give others second chances. Tiger's Eye valued freedom and her friends above all else. She would lay out her life in order to preserve it. Abilities Tiger's Eye had standard Gem abilities. As a soldier, Tiger's Eye had much experience on the battlefield. She had a very direct way of fighting and kept herself on the offensive. However, she'd more often than not defended other allies by soaking in damage from opponents. Skillsets: * Brass Knuckle Proficiency: Tiger's Eye's summonable weapon were brass knuckles. With the added spikes at the end, Tiger Eye could deliver serious damage to her opponents. Unique Abilities: * Spin Dash: Like many quartz gems, Tiger's Eye was able to spin into a ball-like shape and attack enemies. History Not much is known about Tiger's Eye full history. She was an Era 1 quartz who had served in Yellow Diamond's army before the war. Most likely do to her love of freedom, she had defected from Homeworld and joined the Crystal Gems. She had survived for a good portion of the Gem War until she was captured by Homeworld Gems. Among other captives, she was shattered. Because Homeworld was unable to conquer Earth, they decided to create a geo-weapon within the planet. In order to create it, Gem scientists created prototypes using the Gem shards of fallen Crystal Gems. Tiger's Eye's gem shards were artificially fused with two other different gem shards. The end result would turn them into Tiger Iron. Trivia * She was made for Gemsona's-HQ October's gemsona challenge, as her shards make up Tiger Iron. Gemology * Tiger's eye is a type of quartz. ** It has a chemical composition of SiO2, a hardness of 6½ - 7, and a trigonal crystal system. * Tiger's eye is considered a quartz pseudomorph after crocidolite. The iron from the decomposed crocidolite becomes oxidized into a brown color and keeps its fibrous structure. * It displays chatoyancy, caused by parallel intergrowth of quartz crystals and altered amphibole fibers that mostly turned into limonite. * It is closely related to hawk's eye and pietersite. * Tiger's eye is yellow to brown in color. * Thailand and the Northern Cape province of South Africa are the most important sources for tiger's eye. * According to lore, Roman soldiers believed wearing tiger's eye would grant them protection. Tiger's eye was also thought to ward away the evil eye. * Metaphysically, tiger's eye is a stone of self-confidence, courage, strength, grounding, stabilizing, balance, money, luck, integrity, focus, correct use of power, and endurance. ** It's believed to protect owners during travel. ** Tiger's eye can also see clearly without illusions. Gemstone Gallery Tiger's-Eye.png|Tiger's Eye reference. References Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Quartz Category:Brown Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:MGC Gems